In the Arms of an Angel
by Namichan11
Summary: It's winter now and Kazune has to go away to study more. Karin's torn up inside but, is too afraid to admit it and loses her chance before he leaves. Now what happens when he comes back? full summery in story! KxK and MxH
1. Prologue

In The Arms of the Angel By: Nami-Chan!

Authors note: **Hi hi! I do not own Kamichama Karin, sadly...anyway, do not sue me. That would not be nice. Anyway, again, this is purely Fan-Made so there's your proof! Mwahahahaha! Srry.**

Summery: **It's winter now and Kazune has to go away to study more. Karin's torn up inside but, is too afraid to admit it and loses her chance before he leaves. Now what happens when he comes back? Will things be the same as they were before? Does he love her too? Did she get over him? Just read it to find out!! this is my first FF so please be nice!**

**Prologe**

"Karin! Karin! You lazy sloth! Get up!!" He yelled. "Quiet. 5 more minutes! Please, Kazune-kun?" Karin asked, her sound muffles from under the covers. "No, we're already late as it is!!" He yelled through the door. "No!" she yelled. "Kari-" He yelled only to get hit in the face with her door. "Oops, Gomenasai...Kazune-kun! But, you deserved it!" She smiled. "Stupid girls. They can't do any thing right..." He muttered rubbing his red forehead. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU CHAUVANISTIC JERK!" She said hitting him. "Sorry." He said. "W-what?" She asked, "Did you just appologize (sp?) to me??" She asked helping him up. "Hn. I've got to go eat. Hemeka, she made breakfast. Come on. Don't be so slow." He said walking down the hallway. "O-okay..(O-o)" She said confused. She went back inside and got dressed.

_'Hmmm i wonder why he was acting so weird around me. Is...is he keeping something from me?? He really doesn't understand how much I want to know what's going on and he has to tell me these things. I want to tell him so many things...' _She sighed and pulled her skirt down a bit in the front and walked out of her room and down the stairs. They creaked at each step. "Ohayo, Hemeka-Chan!" Karin smiled, smelling the food.

"Oh, ohayo... Karin-chan..." He said quietly, slightly sadly. "Ohayo, Kyu-sama!" Karin said as he walked silently in. "Ohayo, Karin, nya!" Shii-chan said. She pet her cat and Kazune walked in avoiding eye contact with her. '_now I KNOW somethings up...how to ask him.' _"Kazune? Hemeka-chan? Is there something I should know?" She asked. Kazune made quick eye contact revealing tears resting in the corners of his eyes. "Kazune..." She whispered. "Should we tell her?" He asked looking in Hemeka's tear stained eyes. "Hai (yes.)" Hemeka answered her eyes resting on a dirty plate. "Karin..." He began and moved closer to her. "What is it Kaz-" She was cut off by a constricting hug. "I- I have to go away for a while. 2 years, approximately. I'm sorry, Karin. I ment to tell you sooner but, I couldn't find the words." He whispered. Se felt tears in her Auburn hair. She felt the tearsstinging the corners of her emerald eyes. She didn't care though. She let them flow and hugged Kazune back. "Why?" She whispered. "Arigato...Karin-chan." He said. "Yu never said the Chan before." She whispered. Hemeka sighed romatically. Also, out of sadness, Hemeka hugged Karins back. "We should get to school." She whispered, tears clogging her throut. "Yeah..." Kazune said having A blush apparent on his pale-ish face.

Shcool

"Koujou-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" The Kazune-Z yelled. "Not now." He said cooly. He was walking with a downcast look. Her face was similar. Sad. She looked up at the only person she really knew she loved. the only song that came into her head was "In the arms of an angel." It sang in her head lightly.

_**Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always one reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight**__**  
**_

She looked up at Kazune and it continued to sing:

__

**in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there**

She felt the tears in her eyes. Unable to stop the song inside her head. _'stop it!!'_ she yelled at "It" but, it didn't stop:

_**in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here**_

She scooted closer to Kazune trying to confort herself. But, it was no help. _'kazune...p-please don't leave me!' _She yelled in her head. She loved him. She new that. But, she couldn't tell him that.

HOME

"Kazune? W-would you like some help packing?" She said, restraining herself from crying. He quickly hid something from her. "Sure." He said, smiling weakly at her. "Kazune. Do you really have to go away? For two years even??" She said. It was getting harder to restrain. "Mabey less, if I can. I-I'm really going to miss you and Hemeka. You've gotten so much stronger. I'm not surprised. I'm very proud of you." She saw him slip a picture in to his bag. She caught a glimps of it. "I'll miss you, too." This time she hugged him tighter. And, from out of no where confidence, she kissed his cheek. "Y-your my best friend." she said, still draped over him. "You mine, too." He said. They just sat there with the snow falling in front of his window. They continued...

Time to go...should I tell you??

The song came back to her mind when she heard the knock on the door. Kyu-sama opened the door and and called his "Family"down. "I'm going to miss you all." He said. "Me too." Thos song came on the radio (Memories by Maki Oysuki):

_**Chisana koro ni wa takara no chizu ga  
Atama no naka ni ukandeite  
Itsudemo sagashita kiseki no basho o  
Shiranai dareka ni makenai you ni  
Ima de wa hokori darake no mainichi  
Itsu no hi ka subete no  
Toki ni mi o makaseru dake  
Moshi mo sekai ga kawaru no nara  
Nanimo shiranai koro no watashi ni  
Tsurete itte omoide ga iro asenai you ni  
Chisana koro kara uta o utatte  
Yume miru kokoro atatameteta  
Minna de maneshita himitsu no merodei  
Kondo wa jouzu ni kikoeru you ni  
Ima de wa tame iki tsuite bakari de  
Daremo mada hontou no  
Yume sae tsukamenai mama  
Moshi mo jidai ga modoru no nara  
Namida o shitta koro no watashi ni  
Tsurete itte setsunasa ga oitsukanai you ni  
Moshi mo sekai ga kawaru no nara  
Nanimo shiranai koro no watashi ni  
Tsurete itte omoide ga iro asenai you ni  
Tsurete itte setsunasa ga oitsukanai you ni**_

She began to cry. "Good bye." Hemeka said crying. Simple tear were hers but, Karin was almost bawling. Hemeka moved away, tears still rolling stiffly down her face. Karin hugged Kazune tightly, her own tears rolling uncontrolably down her face crying loudly onto his chest. "I-I-I'm g-gonna m-miss you s-so m-much!" She said her voice strained by the tears. "I'll miss you so much too!" He almost yelled. He was now crying onto her shoulder. He stepped back a bit and kissed her forehead. "I'll miss you all. I love you all." He said then looking directly into her eyes he smiled. "I'll see you all again. Don't worry. You all, you all..." He was crying. It was still snowing and he picked up his bags turning around to see very sad faces, all but one who was crying so hard she was so afraid of him going she appeard in fron of him and held him. "Your the one I'll miss the most." He whispered in her ear before the door of the taxi closed. He pressed his hand against the glass hand she pressed hers to his. The car drove off and she was left out there. Covered in her own salty tears and chilled by the snow, she stood there. She walked into the house and closed the door behind her. Remembering "Him" and missing him already.

**How did you like it? huh? HUH??**

**Kazune: Let them answer. How annoying.**

**Karin" -walks in- That was so sad. T-T Cries**

**Kazune: Girls, always so emotional. But, that's okay...'**_**not!!'**_

**Well, please tell me how I did and stay tuned in for the next chapter: I've missed you so much...will you be back soon?? Bye Bye!! Must read next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2Missing you

**Chapter 2: Missing you...(yes, I changed it. the other wuz toooo Long!)**

Authors note: **Hi hi! I do not own Kamichama Karin, sadly...anyway, do not sue me. That would not be nice. Anyway, again, this is purely Fan-Made so there's your proof! Mwahahahaha! Srry.**

Summery of last chappie:**Kazune had to go to umm...i never named that place did I?? O-o...sorry. So ANYWAY, he had to go to someplace and Karin had to say a Grim Goodbye (yes, that song will be in this chapter!) and is missing him really bad. Okay on with the show! Umm, I mean story!**

Karin remembered the way he left. The sad story of her life. She looked at the ceiling. _'Kazune-kun. Did you really have to leave?? It's been 6 months, 3 days, 42 minutes and 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36...' _She usually did this. Counted the days he was gone down to the last second. She had become very depressed. He often stared out of windows thinking about him. She wouldn't talk to anyone. She would just sit staring at the walls for hours. "Kaaaariiiin-chaaaan?" Hemeka asked in her usual slow-mo (LOL) way. "Hn?" Karin asked rolling on her side. "Yoooouuuur nooot Ooookaaaay. Teeell meee whaaats wrooong." Hemeka asked (kay, I'm not writing her diologue like this anymore. It gets, _really_ annoying!). "Hn?" That seemed that was what was in this normally bubbly girls vocab ever since he left. "You love him don't you." She said matter of factly. "Why?" Karin slumped as she tried to sit up. "Because, ever since Kazune left you've been so quiet and depressed. "I just miss him that's all." Karin lied. "You lying, Karin-Chan."Hemeka looked her direct in the eyes. "I do...but-" Karin cut herself up wiping tesrs quickly off of her eyes. "You miss him so much. We all do. But, your taking this the harshest. I think he misses you a whole lot, too." Hemeka smiled. "How is Micchi?" Karin asked. Hemeka blushed. "That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Micchi, he said he loved me today!" She smiled brihtly. "I'm so happy for you, Hemaka!" Karin said happily hugging her friend. "Arigato." Hemeka said. "I got a letter from, Well, just read it! You'll be happy!" Hemeka left the room after handing Karin the letter. _'It's from... KAZUNE-KUN?!' _ She practically ripped it apart. Okay, so she litteraly ripped it aprt, the envelope I mean! The letter said this:

Dear Karin and the others,

Hello. How is everyone doing? How are you, Karin? Your not being stupid are you? Has everything been okay? Has Karusama popped up any? I've missed you very much. I've missed veryone really. But, I'm sending them a seperate letter. It's hard to smile. The girls here are like 3000 Groups of KAzune-Z's! Hell if you ask me. They've been banging on my door for about 4 hours now. Will they ever give up? Girls...fangirls...I hate them. Anyway, I'll be back in a couple months they say! Isn't that great!? I can't wait to see you again all of you, again! I'll see you in a couple months! Oh, and by the way, Kazusa is doing okay, right! Will you write back soon? Please write back, I need to hear from you one or all of you. If you don't it just confirms that you girls are annoying and stupid (NC: Of couse...). See you all soon!

Your Friend,

Kazune Kujou (sp?)

Karin burst out of her room and down the stairs in the flash. "It's from Kazune!" She yelled at them all! "Really?! That's great Hanozano-san!" Micchi smiled. Jin looked annoyed in the other direction his face was looking. **"**What's wrong?" She asked handin the letter to Hemeka so she could read it. Karin walked over to the radio the song A Grim Goodbye by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus:

_**Oh my eyes  
oh closing slowly  
**_

_**Don't you **__**try to take me down,  
don't you try to take me over,  
won't you try to break me?**_

_**The complexities moving in,  
and I feel that I do not have the strength,  
tragedies plaguing me solemnly  
It's affecting my will**_

But wait, now that I've found you,  
situations from dark now change to gray  
Disregarding my absence of memories,  
it's perpetually blinding me of sanity,  
and just when I'm giving in,  
as I try to scale these walls  
Jericho falls around me  
and I feel that I've strayed too long

And darkness is fading in, and darkness is real

Oh my eyes  
oh closing slowly  
I try

Fate seems to recreate,  
I just cannot escape,  
Something holds me down and makes me  
act a way I can't explain  
Even now I can feel it coming over me choking me,  
as I'm falling behind  
You can say you know me,  
but you have no clue what my dreams could show you  
And darkness is fading in, and darkness is real

Oh my eyes  
oh closing slowly  
I try

I  
Can't  
Can't win  
...Tell me what you see.

I feel something deep inside me,  
I feel deep inside...me!  
I feel something deep inside me  
and I can't let this go, whoa, (can't let this go)  
I feel something deep inside me  
and I can't let this go, whoa,

Lie, as I try to steer clear, and I try to stay sober  
This is taking me over,  
And my dreams complicate it...  
I feel something deep inside me,  
I feel deep inside...me!  
I feel something deep inside me  
and I can't let this go, whoa, (can't let this go)  
I feel something deep inside me  
and I can't let this go, whoa,

Lie, as I try to steer clear, and I try to stay sober  
This is taking me over,  
And my dreams complicate it...

I just cannot let this go  
I tried so many times to tell you  
I just I cannot let this go,  
I just cannot win

I see you  
I see you...you falling away  
I see you...you  
You... killing me softly  
I see you...you falling away  
I see you...you...you

Don't take what's in front of me,  
open eyes can see I have everything  
Tell you, don't take what's in front of me,  
tell you, don't take what's in me

Lie, which one lied?  
When I feel this come away,  
Way-ooahh  
that's why I try...lie

Crowd singing  
Whoaa..ohh..ohhh...

I see you coming my way  
dreams may fall more everyday  
But I see you looking my way

And I've tried just to separate dreams from reality  
Try to satisfy this wanting,  
Try to stay righteous, try to stay sober,  
but then, I can't win

And I know you, and I know you, and I know you...

Lie!

She felt the tears welling up but, she wouldn't let them win. Not now, not ever again! The feeling in her chest closed tightly. She coaught herself and coughed smiling fakely at them. "I-I have to g-go to the bathroom." She stuttered trying to hide her tears. She ran up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom crying. _'Why? W-why did you have to go? Karin, why can't you get over it! Stop being so STUPID! You know he wouldn't feel the same way. Your so stupid, your just so stupid! You just need to SHUT UP! SHUT UP, KARIN!' _She mentally abused herself. She always talked herself down. Esspecially now. When he left it's like he took half her life, her heart, with him when he left. her heart lifted at thoughts of him. _'Do I l-love you? Why do I always ask myself that. I know I do.' _She looked at her tear stained face."Karin. Please come out!" hemeka yelled. "Karin opened the door and fell into Hemeka's arms. Karin waited...

**Nami-Chan: Well, I want to thank MewCuxie12, Kaitlynn416, and last but, not least, XxMisha01xX! Thank you for reading, I know some of you have been waiting for the next chappie! So I hope you like it! I hope you like the next one! **

**Kazune: They wont. What's with the letter?!**

**Nami-Chan: Awww, it was kawaii, wasn't it?**

**Karin: Kazune, you just don't like it 'cause it's romantic!**

**Kazune: Girls...**

**Karin: CHAUVANISTIC, SEXIST JERKS!**

**Nami-chan: -''' Umm...stay tuned for the next chapter. I hgave to go make sure they don't kill eachother! in distance Will you two shut up??**

**Next Chapter: Welcome back Kazune! We missed you! BTW, I'm sorry this is so short! My next one will be longer! XXXXXXXXXXXXDDD I had Mountain Dew!**


	3. Chapter 20 Karin, Hemeka, and

**In the Arms of an Angel**

**Chapter 2.0: Karin, Hemeka, and Kazusa's girls day out!**

Authors note: **Hi hi! I do not own Kamichama Karin, sadly...anyway, do not sue me. That would not be nice. Anyway, again, this is purely Fan-Made so there's your proof! Mwahahahaha! Srry.**

Summery of last 2 chapters:**It's winter now and Kazune has to go away to study more. Karin's torn up inside but, is too afraid to admit it and loses her chance before he leaves. Now what happens when he comes back? Will things be the same as they were before? Does he love her too? Did she get over him? Just read it to find out!! this is my first FF so please be nice! ****Kazune had to go to umm...i never named that place did I?? O-o...sorry. So ANYWAY, he had to go to someplace and Karin had to say a Grim Goodbye (yes, that song was in that chapter!) and is missing him really bad. Okay on with the show! Umm, I mean story! Okay so now HE had sent a letter saying he would be back in a couple of months. She had mentally abused herself in the bathroom and here's the next chapter. This one is long just so you know.This is a ****BONUS**** chapter!**

**4 months Later:**

"Karin! Kazune just called! He wants to talk to you." Micchi called from the stairs. Tear stained eyes appeared from be4hind the door. "Huh? Really??" She asked. "Yes, now hurry, Hanozano-san!" Micchi said her name in a sing-song way. She burst out of her room and grabbed the phone away from the clingy Brunette. Micchi smiled and went back down the stairs to give her some privacy. "Hello?" She asked shyly through the reciever. "Hi! Karin! How are you?" Kazune asked quickly. "I'm fine, how are you?" she asked back. She wasn't used to it anymore. "Kazune? Can I ask you something? Umm, it's important." She asked her voice trailing embarrassingly off her toungue. "Sure, anything. Karin, are you okay. Your different..." He said. "Why did...why did you go and not ...n-not..." She was now crying and she closed the door behind her. "Karin, what is it? Why are you crying? Tell me!" He said, worry apparent in his tone. "Kazune, WHY DID YOU GO AND NOT TELL ME WHY!? YOU JUST SAID YOU HAD TO GO AWAY! YOU BARELY TOLD ME ANYTHING! YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING, EXCEPT IN THE HOT SPRING! I'M NOT HEMEKA! I DON'T AUTOMATICALLY KNOW WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THESE THING! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" She yelled and cried into the phone. "Karin...I'm sorry. I-I can't...tell you everything. But, I'll tell you what I can. I'm sorry!" He said trying to calm her down. She could hear the the old music in the backround. It was the old song "Too Younge" By Nat King Cole (N-C: What? Oh, I have my Oma(granny) and Opa(papi)! That's how I know!):

**They try to tell us we're to young**

**To young to really be in love**

**They say that loves a word **

**a word we've only heard**

**but can't begin to know the meaning of**

**And yet we're not too young to know**

**This love will last**

**though years may go**

**And then someday **

**They may recall**

**we were not**

**too young **

**at all**

**Instrumental Break**

**And yet we're not too to young to know**

**This love will last**

**though years may go**

**and then somaday**

**they may recall**

**we were nit**

**too young **

**at all**

She looked at the ground. "Sorry" She said. "For what?" He asked. "For yelling at you. It wasn't very nice..." She said. "It's alright. Don't worry about it, It's okay." He answered. She felt a long time lost smile creep onto her face. "Um. Kazune, why did you want to talk to me?.."

**MICCHI & HEMEKA**

"I wonder what's going on." Micchi said his arm draped lightly over Hemeka's shoulder. "I don't know. I heard the yelling but, now it stopped." Hemeka answered. "Do you think they like each other?" Micchi looked in his girlfriends brown eyes. "Think? I KNOW they do!" Hemeka giggled. Micchi smiled and kissed hos 4- month- girlfriend on the lips. "I love you." He whispered. "Me too, Micchi." Hemeka whispered back lying in his embrace.

**KAZUNE & KARIN**

"So what's been up with you?" She said twisting her pigtail aroundin a circle on her bed. She lay (Mrs.Folio says saying "she lied down" is bad. Erk..) down on her pink bed and waited for his reply. "Nothing much. Occasionally, i wish I were back home. How is every one?" He asked. "We all miss you but, we're fine otherwise. The Kazune-Z are acting really...different without you here. There practically worshiping your desk!" She laughed. They had never talked like this before. It was nice, really. "I can see that. Girls are so annoying..." He said, slightly annoyed. "What's that supposed to mean?! Not _all _girls are annoying." Karin said annoyed. "Didn't mean you!" HE laughed at her sudden cuteness (N-C: AWWWWWW!).

'Knock Knock' There was a knock at Katrin closed door. "Come in!" She said. she had hung up with Kazune a couple of hours ago and was reading a magazine. "Karin?" "Oh! Kasuza! What is is?" Karin said hopping off of her bed. "Umm...I really miss Kazune. And..." She could tell there were tears in Kasuza's eyes. "Here, I have an Idea. We all have had a hard time with him being gone so tomarrow, guess what!" Karin smiled at Kazune's lil' sister. "What?" The little girl with bunny ears asked. "We'll have a girls day out!" Karin smiled happily. "YAY!" The little girl yelled out of character and Hemeka stood at the door listening to the whole thing. "Sound fun!" She smiled. "Okay then!" She said. Hemeka smiled.

**The next day:**

"Alright! Let's go!" Karin said smiling. They walked down the busy streets."That's so kawaii!" Said Karin looking at a outfit. "I'm gonna go buy it!" She said. She had earned money thr old fashioned way. _'this is perfect. I wonder when i''ll wear it.' _She thought. She tried it on and walked out wearing it. "It looks great!" Kazusa said. "Perfect, really!" Hemeka said. "Perfect? For what? " Karin asked. The two giggled. "What?!" Karin asked. She bought the outfit amd walked down the rode. She tripped on something. There was a can and a paper on it that said in bold letters, "**Karin**". She picked it up. It said

**Karin- keep going down the rode. you'll know who I am. keep walking, don't stop for anything.**

** Some one you know very well**

She kept walking. She didn't stop for anything. Then she saw it. The familiar crystal blue eyes staring into her emerald ones. The blonde hair was just like Kazusa's. And she realised who she was staring at. The person she's wanted to see for so long. Her chest tightened and her heart stopped beating. The persons eyes mat hers and a smile spreaf across their faces.

**Nami-chan: Cliffie! I'm evil!**

**Karin: LOL. I like it! Who am I looking at?!**

**Kazune: Girls really are stupid! It's-**

**Nami-chan: DON'T RUIN IT. STOP BEING SEXIST!**

**Kazune: What ever...**

**Karin: Don't you want to thank some people Nami-Chan?**

**Nami-chan: Oh right! Again, I want to thank MewCuxie12, Kaitlynn416, XxMisha01xX and my newest reader, AnimeLove4Ever! Thank you guys for reading. Here's a cookie! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this BONUS chappie! XD I love you all for reading! I hope you like my next chapter! Guys? Care to annouce it?**

**Kazune: Accually, I wou-**

**Karin: Kazune! C'mon! Time to announce it!**

**Kazune: Fine...**

**Kazune and Karin: The next chapter! Welcome Home Kazune! We've missed you!**

**Don't Forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 3: KAZUUUUUUNNEEEEEE

**In the Arms of an Angel**

**Chapter 3: Your not who I was hoping for... He is, though!! -**

**Authors nite: Gomene, gomene, gomenesaiiiiii! I haven't updated in 4ever! Summimaseeeeeeeen!**

**Summery: ****She found a letter on the ground and t was adressed to her blah blah blah...sorry...**

"Karin? What is that?" Himeka asked looking over her shoulder. "N-nothing!!" She said quickly looking at the face she had seen. "MY GODESS! How are you? I see you got my note..." He said rather seductivly taking herhandand kissing it. "Shut up, Jin..."(tricked you didn't I!!) She said snatching her hand away from him. "M-my godess??" He said confused. She was furious! She flipped him the happy finger and kept walking.

KAZUNE"S POV:

He looked out the shiny glass window. He sighed...and he looked down at his feet. A strange man in a togaish-robe (LOLZ! XD) boarded the bus. Kazune just kept looking down. "Is everything okay?" The **different** man asked. "Ya, I'm fine...:" Hecringed. "It's a girl...I can tell." Them man said. "But how-" "I'm a guy." The man laughed lightheartedly. "It's alright. I know your in love with, Karin." The man looked at Kazune in the eyes. "H-huh?? But, how did you know that I...HUH??" Kazune almost yelled. He looked to where the man was and he was gone. He looked at the sky that was just now setting and all he saw was a pair on wings and a flowing robe flowing the sun's ultraviolot rays. _'T-that man...Who was he?!' _Kazune asked himself.

AUTHORS POV

Karin sat at the milky black lake. Her feet were sore a sweaty from walking so much with Miyon and Himeka. She took off her sneakers and her socks and slipped her feet in. "ahhhh..." she sighed. There was someone sitting across the lake. All you could see was the woman's Crimson lipstick. "Helloo?" She called over the lake. No response. The nearest bridge was 4 miles away(_REALLY _convieneit right?). She looked to see that no one else was there and she stripped herself of her clothes and swan to the middle of the lake. "Hello?" She Asked. Still no response. She swam to the other ege of the lake. The woman wa gone. She tuned around and she stared into the womans white eyes. There was no colour. Just white eyes looking bloodshot. The woman's hands immediatly clasped around her throat. she tried to scream but, no noise came out. she was suddenly a mute. The woman pulled her down into the water giving her no way to catch her breathe. she couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of breathe. Everything was a black abys. Sad...lonely then..."Oh My GOD!" Kain woke from her wet bed (not that way...pervs) her hair was plastered to the back of her neck, and she was shivering. "Karin-chan" Himeka said worriedly. Karin was soaked. She wiped her arm with her hand and the familiar smell of lake water wafted up into the air. "Huh?" She said. She was covered in Lake water. Her bed wasn't wet, only she was. "Hanozono-Sama? What's wrong?" Kyu-chan asked. "N-nothing..." She said grabbing some clothes out of her droors and walked into the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower." She mutted and shut the bathroom door. It was 3:00 in the morning.

**THE NEXT DAY **

'Knock knock' she heard at the door. "M-Michi!!" she almost yelled. "hi, is Kazune back yet? " The boy asked. She looked down and nodded no. "Oh, I see..." He said. "Ya." She said letting him in. "So what's up?" She asked giving an overly cheerful smile. "not mucho!" He said happily."Oh, I just need to tell him something, is all! Is Himeka home?" Micchi asked. "Yes, but, she's getting dressed. We're shopping with Miyon again today." she said in usual depressed manor.

They were walking along the rode to the next store and two crystal eyes met hers. "_Kazune? Kazune?!' _"Kazune!" She yelled. "Karin?!" He asked seeing her run towards him. "Miyon and Himeka sweatdropped. "Better be him..." Miyon said. "Ya, we don't want her hugging some old stanger again"Himeka sighed. The walked slower to them. When they got there... (Should I make this a cliffhanger or not...let's see...sure it would be mean with the currant wait...)

(Changed my mind! LOL, and u fell for it!) When they got to see exatally whom she was hugging the were both completely shocked! It had been Kazune! 6 months early! Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his around her back. She was sobbing into his shirt and he had been conferting her whispering, "I'm sorry" and "I'm back now." and "I'm so sorry I left you." She looked up at him then around to the people behind her. Hemeka and Miyon had evil smiles on their faces. "Eh heh heh heh..." The two blondes laughed nervosely. Hemeka hugged Kazune quickly and said, "Lets all go back to my house. We'll have a little welcome back party for Kazune" "Ya! Sounds like fun!" Karin said latching arms with Kazune. what goes on from there is up to them...

**Nami-Chan: Eeeeeeeeee! I wub it! I had writers block for the loooooongest time! I hope you guys like it.**

**Karin: that was a cruel joke with the Jin and Micchi thing. It madeth me sad!**

**Kazune: For once I agree with Karin. '**_**I luv you KARIN!'**_

**Nami-Chan: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I luv all you reviewers! Please review! BTW, toastbandits...MOUNTAIN DEW IS THE SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZ! I LUV IT TOO**


	5. The Party part 1

In The Arms of an Angel (Chapter 4)

Summery: you know it by now...--''

A/N: GOMEN! GOMEN! GOOOOOOOMEEEEEENASAIIII! I'm so sorry this is sooo late. Just there were soo many things going on right now. bows I'm sorry! Please forgive me and enjoy this next chapter!!

They had made it back to the house with out running into Glasses Guy. "So Kazune? What was England like?" Micchi asked. "Well, it was okay. They all spoke English and they ate fish and chips, which happen to be french fries." Kazune answered. "So did you find all your information and stuff?"Karin asked. "Yes, why else do you think I came back so early?" Kazune laughed. "I can think of another reason..."Micchi laughed. The others besides Karin and Kazune giggled. "I'm not deaf. And you need to shut up."Kazune said. "Well, we should be decorating for the party then right"Hemeka said. "Yup!"Karin said smiling and ran inside the house smiling and covering her blush.

Well, once everything was taken care of Karin turned on some music. It waa dance Dance by Fall out boy.

She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too overdramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like..."

People started to flutter in like it was out of style. Of course the first people to show up were THE KAZUNE-Z then the Michirians(sp?). "Um... hi?" Karin asked at seeing them.

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

"We wanna-- KAZUUUUNEEEEEEEE!" They all yelled and circled around them. Kazune looked annoyed and muttered. "Annoying girls..." before walking away.

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

All the Kazune- Z glomped him making him fall over. NOW HE WAS MAD! "Get off!!" He yelled shaking them off. They all looked at him sadly. "HUH? Kazuuu-ne?!"

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up it's last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

2 hours later

Karin and Kazune were sitting on the couch beside each other. "yawn Well, it's finnally dieing down." Karin said. "Ya." Kazune answered. They were both half asleep and Karin involentarily fell asleep on Kazune's shoulder. Then Kazune was so tired he laid his on Karins and fell asleep.

A/N: I know it's short but, you'll love the next chapter! Thanks! Oh and thank you to all my LOYAL viewers that will accually READ and STAY WITH ME through this story! I LOVE YOU ALL! TILL NEXT TIME!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my faithful readers!

It seems as though my Updates are coming slower and slower. I'm thinkig of discontinuing this story because:

1) I don't get alot of reviews, so it seems as though my story has not been getting read.

2) I think I'v lost interest in this story and plot.

So unless this story gets more reviews (and my faithful people convince me otherwise) I am putting this story on Haitus. Thank you and Ja Ne!


End file.
